


Jealous Archangel

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 106Parings: Michael x ReaderRequest: @katymacsupernatural  asked:Hoe about prompt #16. Any character you want.Prompt: 16: “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. (PLEASE!!!!!!! FEEDBACK I NEED IT!!!!!)





	Jealous Archangel

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Michael said.  
“Michael don’t you dare!” you giggled.  
“Why not?” your archangel pouted.  
“Because he didn’t mean any harm by it.”  
“You’re saying that Lucifer, who is my brother didn’t mean anything by smacking your ass?” Michael growled.  
“Baby he just likes to make you jealous.” You kissed him.  
“I’m all yours.”  
He grinned and kissed you again.  
“Mine and only mine.” He growled nipping at your neck.  
“Yes Michael all yours.” You confirmed for your jealous angel.  
“Good.” He picked you up making you giggle.  
You snuggled into him as he snapped you home into bed.


End file.
